


Glitching

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Glitches in the Matrix, One Shot, Phone Calls, Short One Shot, Wendy moved to Portland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: "Mabel, is...is Dipper with you?" she asked in an almost raspy voice."Yeah he is in the same room with me... why do you ask?"."...What about Robbie have you seen him lately"."I seen him and Tambry at town today, Wendy are you feeling okay?".Wendy was silent at the other end of the phone.





	Glitching

One would think now that she was out of Gravity Falls the strangeness would stop.

She wanted nothing more than a normal Life.

Sure she misses her Dad and her brothers but...she wanted to move to Portland.

Especially after Melody told her more about the city.

 

Growing up in a small place like Gravity sure was different than living in a large city.

Maybe the real reason she wanted to leave was because of her Mother disappearing in her childhood.

Only to be declared dead years later after no one found her.

Or maybe she just wanted to get away from the whole supernatural and from her brothers.

They didn´t need her anymore they started to grow up and she could finally move on.

 

But apparently, Life had other plans.

Even in Portland, things were happening that shouldn´t be happening.

There was once the time she got a call from her dead mother.

 

A Mother who appeared to know her and her life as if she was there for it. But the truth is that Mother doesn´t exist.

She spent that night sobbing into the pillow. Normally she would be strong and would try not to be fazed by anything.

But hearing her mothers voice a voice she barely remembers and such familiarity. It broke her.

 

The next case was something that happened on her way to work.

It was like the whole flipped. She swore things that used to be on her right side were now on her left.

She did not know how it happened but it did.

 

The last things that happened to her were that she swore she saw Dipper in her house. A much more adult Dipper.

He was there one second and gone the next.

The same has happened with Robbie.

She awoke one day to find a picture of him and her on the nightstand only for it to vanish the next time she entered the Room.

 

She called Mabel that day.

"Hello Mabel Pines here from the Mystery Shack how can I help you," a cheery voice said.

"Mabel, is...is Dipper with you?" she asked in an almost raspy voice.

"Wendy is that you?" the girl on the other line answered.

"Yes, im calling from the phone in my workplace".

  
"Yeah he is in the same room with me... why do you ask?"Mabel's voice sounded concerned.

  
"...What about Robbie have you seen him lately?"

  
"I seen him and Tambry at town today, Wendy are you feeling okay?" she was definitely not feeling okay.

  
Wendy was silent at the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw them today. Weird right?" she laughed to lighten up the mood.

Mabel giggled at her response. " Yeah super Weird". 

She also told her how the world flipped but kept the talk to her mother a secret.

What Mabel said next she did not expect.

"Dipper said it's happing to alot of people actually".

 

"Huh?"Wendy asked.

"Alot of people in Gravity Falls are experiencing reality glitches, not just you...and  it's not just Gravity Falls"

With that the line went dead and when asked Mabel didn´t even remember that phone call.

"Did you call? When did you call?" she would ask. 


End file.
